El porque dejo de importar
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ahora... sabía que lo dejaría en paz, ahora solo respiraría tranquila/ este fic es por el reto "My king" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son todos de Hoshino, que se cree que va a volver este 17 de Julio.

Personajes principales: Kanda (sobre entendido) Lavi y Lenalee (centric)

Hola, yo aquí con mi reto de "My King", del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas" pasen a ver el foro, ya que hay retos y demás cosas.

Bueno, en esta historia he querido mejorar mi anterior historia –la historia número 10- que se llama "búsqueda a ciegas", que se trata que Kanda busca a la chica de sus sueños –Alma que aparece en el manga- después de cada misión iba a buscar en los pueblos y… eso, la historia que dije era de parte de Kanda –aunque la verdad es que no me quedo tan mal esa- y esta es parte de los demás, bueno, de Lenalee y Lavi – quería hacerlos más, pero no alcanzó-. Ahora y antes que les aburra más, voy a dejar de escribir aquí y… a leer. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _El por qué dejó de importar._**

* * *

– Oye… Lenalee ¿sabes a dónde se va Yu después de las misiones? Hace poco tuve una con él y… Yu no quiso volver con nosotros, al principio pensé que era por lo amargado que es, pero cuando llegué a la orden no paso una hora para que Yu viniera, es más, Yu tardo un día en llegar y ahora recién me entero que eso no solo pasa conmigo, sino con todos. Entonces… y como tú estás mucho antes que yo… ¿sabes algo?

Ella vio al pelirrojo que era prácticamente nuevo en la orden, vio ese ojo lleno de curiosidad y le recordó al suyo cuando tuvo su primera misión con el japonés, él, Lavi, tenía la misma pregunta que casi todos en la Orden, pero el único en estar intentando buscar alguna respuesta. Más ella solo hizo una mueca con los labios y recordó aquella vez que le preguntó a Kanda sobre el tema, y que éste le respondió con un tono frío y seco, que ella no está acostumbrada a que le dieran.

– Nadie sabe, Kanda no quiere decir nada.

Lavi le vio un poco confundido, Lenalee pensó que ahora él se podría rendir y decirle que lo que hacía Kanda era raro, pero no llegaría a más, no esperó que Lavi le sonría algo pícaramente. Él parecía confiado y ella, al no saber mucho acerca del nuevo exorcista, no supo qué vendría después y la verdad es que no esperaba lo que seguía.

– ¿Y no quieres saber lo que hace?

 _"Sí, quiero saber, siempre lo quise saber",_ ella solo le vio. En un principio, Lenalee prácticamente rogó al azabache para que le dijera el por qué no quería volver con sus compañeros exorcistas y buscadores, pero el siempre respondía lo mismo "No te importa, ahora déjame en paz". La joven Lee se sentía frustrada y cada vez que intentaba ver a dónde iba, Kanda le descubría y le decía que se vaya. Al pasar los años ella dejó de insistir y lo veía como algo normal, algo tan típico como respirar, como saber que el cielo es celeste y dejó de intentar averiguar qué hacía en esos momentos, por qué se iba y ella pensó que le dejó de importar.

Hasta ahora, cuando Lavi le dijo esa propuesta, descubrió una curiosidad antigua que brillaba ahora con más voluntad, por eso ella no pudo negarse. Por ello, ella sonrió con la misma intensidad que el pelirrojo.

– Lavi… ¿Qué quieres hacer para averiguarlo?

– Bien Lena, estaba pensando en una que otra idea –ella le vio con más atención- pues mira, después de una misión con nosotros tres, podemos seguirle a ver a dónde va y qué hace.

– Lo siento Lavi, pero yo lo intenté hace ya mucho tiempo y… Kanda siempre me descubría, así que no creo que funcione.

La chica recién conocía esa sonrisa del pelirrojo que le decía –sin palabras- que él ya lo sabía todo y que tenía un plan para que esto funcione. Lavi era alguien que no parecía caer en el escalafón de ser un hombre planes, si bien que era alguien mediamente serio, podría demostrar un carácter algo infantil, pero al no conocerlo bien y al no querer juzgarlo sin antes conocerlo, solo le vio atenta a lo que tenía que decir.

– No te preocupes Lena, sé que hacer.

….

– ¿Entonces…?

– Sip, tú vas por los techos y yo lo sigo de cerca.

– ¿No va a darse cuenta de tú presencia Lavi?

Bookman jr. rió un poco.

– No, no lo va a hacer.

Esto, la verdad es que no le debería importar mucho, puesto que él, el nuevo exorcista, no tenía el por qué importarle lo que hacía o no Kanda Yu, y esto se volvía más remarcado al ser él un sucesor de Bookman. Pero Panda le dijo claramente; "Idiota, debes averiguar qué hace ese chico", él… bien, él no se negó, es más acepto por su bendita curiosidad –que crecía aún más con el "Segundo exorcista" y una historia que estaba borrosa en los registros de la Orden- y cuando vio en los ojos violetas ese brillo de curiosidad, le pareció perfecto tener algo de ayuda.

Y tuvieron que esperar un tiempo para que haya la oportunidad perfecta para tener una misión. Una vez matado a cada Akuma que había, saber que era una falsa alarma –no había inocencia- y después de que Kanda les dejara antes de volver a la Orden, comenzaron con el plan. Lenalee se fue arriba, siguiendo al azabache por los techos, ayudándole con el trabajo sus botas oscuras, mientras que él le seguía prácticamente por la espalda, esperaban ver… no sé, otra parte de Kanda que nunca hayan visto, tal vez tenía una novia o… quién sabe, lo desconocido era lo que más les impulsaba a hacer una investigación acerca de este chico de pocas palabras que hacía algo que no era común.

Pero Kanda solo caminaba por la calles, de aquí para allá, de un lado a otro viendo todos los recovecos, todas las personas y… ah, claro, todos los cementerio del lugar y veía las lapidas, cada una de ellas, con los nombres grabados de personas desconocidas tal vez. Lavi vio a Lenalee preguntándole con la mirada si sabía algo sobre esto, pero ella negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba tan confundida como él y cuando vieron que el sol caía y Kanda seguía en el cementerio –sin ganas de retirarse hasta ver cada lapida–, decidieron reunirse y ver si quedarse o irse.

– ¿Lenalee?

– No, Lavi, no sé qué hace Kanda aquí.

Él suspiró y ella siguió viendo al japonés que observaba cada lápida, como esperando ver algo, encontrar algo.

– Supongo que esto es lo único que va a hacer.

– ¿Por qué Kanda ve tumbas? –pronunció un pequeño susurró que era más para ella.

Lavi se preguntaba lo mismo y su curiosidad aumentó en vez de disminuir, _"¿Tal vez se dio cuenta que le seguíamos y… no hizo nada importante?",_ pero eso era imposible, él le había seguido sigilosamente y estaba seguro que Kanda no se dio cuenta de su presencia, era imposible, él era un sucesor de Bookman no podía fallar en una cosa así de fácil y Lena… fue ágil, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, entonces… ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez sea mejor irnos.

– … Supongo.

…

Lenalee vio a Kanda y aquella imagen de él mirando las tumbas con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, se hizo presente y la curiosidad de antes creció, ahora estaba tan chiquita como una hormiga, se sintió un poco mal al estar espiando a Kanda para intentar saciar una curiosidad que solo apareció. Kanda tenía sus asuntos personales, ella también tenía sus asuntos personales que no quería que nadie sepa, Lavi de seguro que tenía cosas que no quería que sepan, así que… sintió que estaba mal todo esto, además que con lo que hacía Kanda no había nada de malo, solo caminaba por el lugar… parecía que buscaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién y…

– Deja de verme así.

La china pestañó unas cuantas veces, reaccionando y dándose cuenta que estaba cerca de Kanda, además que no lo había dejado de ver desde hace uno cuantos minutos. Los ojos de Kanda siempre fueron algo exótico, un japonés con ojos azules es raro en sí, pero ella sabía que esos dos orbes del color del mar decían más de lo que parecía, más de lo que decía el mismo azabache. Recordó que cuando lo vio, Kanda tenía unos ojos oscuros, que proclamaban un fuerte desprecio al mundo y por eso, ella se vio reflejada en esos ojos y hace poco, esos ojos llenos de esperanza le recordaron a ella, cuando se reencontró con su hermano, y éste le acariciaba los cabellos de a poco y le decía que ahora toda la oscuridad en que vivió se iba a acabar. Kanda estaba esperando algo, estaba buscando algo que le iba ser feliz y quién era ella para estar involucrándose en asuntos que en sí no le incumbían, Kanda quería algo y ella –aunque quisiera ayudarlo- sabía que él no iba a aceptar ayuda, que Kanda se enojaría si se metía más.

– Lenalee, basta.

– ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Kanda, es que… estaba pensando.

El japonés le dio una mirada medio confundida y extrañada, mientras que ella le dio una sonrisa. Esta vez estaba segura que ahora no le importaba lo que hace poco no le dejaba dormir, por la variedad de historias que venían a su mente –como una historia de amor con una chica de afuera de la Orden, que parecía factible, pero luego… no lo era-.

– Uh… miren aquí está la parejita.

Los ojos violetas vieron a la figura que hablaba. Era Lavi. Kanda le insultó y la joven Lee se molestó, para que ambos recalcaran que "no eran pareja y que dejara de meterlos juntos, que eran algo así como hermanos" el pelirrojo rió y antes que de Kanda decida golpearlo, Lavi se sentó junto a ella. Lenalee vio el ojo verde y éste era un misterio, que parecía ser un poco opaco comparado con su sonrisa, pero su sonrisa tampoco decía mucho y… el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada.

– Y Lenalee, ¿Planeas ir a pasear algún día?

– No creo Lavi, no lo veo necesario.

– ¿Ah, no? –hizo una leve mueca molesta sabiendo que ella rechazó la oferta de volver a espiar a Kanda– está bien, yo… pasearé solo.

Y dejó de pensar en el por qué, y comenzó a pensar en dejarlo, pero sabía –estaba segura- que Lavi no pensaba en lo mismo que ella, no era por su mirada o su sonrisa, la verdad es que éstos no le decían nada, era simplemente por su comportamiento.

..

 _Pero ella dejo de pensar en lo que hacía Kanda, dejo de pensar en sus historias de amor que ella creó, dejó de preguntar y solo dijo un… Ya, Kanda, te dejo en paz. Cumpliendo la típica petición que le daba el azabache antes._

* * *

Kanda en sí no aparece –solo da como dos frases y listo- pero en toda la historia se habla acerca de lo que él hace después de sus misiones, ahora y como dije, esto es un reto que era sobre el personaje favorito y pues… a mi ver cumplí esto a la perfección, puesto que hable de Kanda –que es mi favorito y la trama gira en él– un poco de Lavi y Lena –que son mis segundos personajes favoritos– por eso yo creo que lo hice bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me costó un poco, mucho –quería hacerlo mucho más largo con la parte de Tiedoll, Komui y demás exorcistas, pero… no me iba a alcanzar el tiempo–. Según yo Kanda no vuelve a con sus compañeros porque da vueltas por el pueblo para intentar buscar a la chica que… no sabe quién es, pero la quiere encontrar y me encanta intentar dar a saber esta teoría que yo tengo.

Espero leerlos en sus comentarios.

Y me van a leer en mi próxima historia (o cuando les responda a sus comentarios)

Nos vemos.


End file.
